custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Hodoka
Category: Hodoka Hodoka's Biography Hodoka (also known as the "Guardian of Air") was once a member of The Order of Mata Nui. He was a trainer for Order of Mata Nui members because he is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Once the Order was disbanded, He went to live in Karda Nui. He felt that he was needed there because it was a place known for flying. He was known for being a hero especially from saving the matoarn of Kardi Nui from the Great Cataclysm that partially flooded the city. Hodoka was the protector of the matoarn. But he would soon turn against them all... Makuta Icarax saw the strength of Hodoka and thought of him as a threat with his plans to take control of Kardi Nui. So his on first assault on Kardi Nui, Icarax used Chirox's mutated Borhok called Ickrona. Ickrona had a unique ability to produce special kranna that can control the user to become loyal to the Makuta of Metru Nui. After the long time exposure to the kranna, Hodoka was permanently in the control of Makuta. Unknowingly to Icarax's knowledge, Hodoka is working for Makuta as a double agent to make sure that Icarax stays in line. ---- Pronunciation: Ho-duke-a Abilities and Weapons: Hodoka has a Air Cutter Sword that can emit a air cutter with a slash of his blade that can pierce through Makuta Armor. He has a Domoga Gun that can project 2 blasts of 2 trillion explosive protodiles with a 3 second reload. He is equipped with protosteel wings that allows him to go almost as fast of that of Umbra's speed. Hodoka's mask is called the Mask of weapon effect, Kanohi Lumex. It allows him to collide his sword and create a desired effect on the collided object. He can only do this 10 times or he will lose his life. He is so powerful with his element that he can cut oxygen flow by a nearby foe for 10 seconds. Personallity: Hodoka has a calm but firm state of mind. He is only frustrated when either he fails the Makuta of Metru Nui or when his commands for the other Makuta are poorly executed. He underestimates of his enemies sometimes and trains himself for his fear that Antroz would surpass his abilities and his power. Before being a part of the Brotherhood, Hodoka was very heroic and cared about the safety of the Av-matoarn then for himself. Quote: "The Toa Nuva are exceptionally clever, I give them that. But their cleverness can't surpass my skill in a dogfight." Stats: Speed: 15 / Strength: 12 / Stamina: 13 / Mind: 13 Kanohi Power Level: His Kanohi Lumex power level is compared to the same power level of Kraahkan, because of the possibilities that the user can create at the point of that the weapon clashes on. Triva: Hodoka has a secret that I will reaveal on May 2008. Stay tuned for more updates. User: User:141.155.133.220 Hodoka's Blog